


The Greatest Mario and Sonic Crossover Ever!

by Baz



Category: Mario & Sonic (Video Games), Sonic Boom (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baz/pseuds/Baz
Summary: After defeating Bowser and saving the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Luigi take Princesses Peach and Daisy with them to New York for a vacation.However, Dr Eggman has broken Bowser and his family out of prison and has brought them to New York to get revenge on the Marios, once and for all, and to take over the city.But help is on the way, as Sonic, Tails, Amy and Cream arrive in New York to lend a hand.Together, will they stop Bowser and Dr Eggman?Plus, look out for some surprise cameos along the way!





	1. Chapter 1

THE GREATEST MARIO AND SONIC CROSSOVER EVER!

 

AUTHOR’S NOTE: Peach and Daisy are tomboys and are a lot more adventurous in this story, than they usually are. Also, Mario and Luigi have Brooklyn accents.

 

It had been a couple of days since the Marios saved Princesses Peach and Daisy, defeated Bowser and his family and saved the Mushroom Kingdom. The Koopa family were put in a massive prison cell and there was celebration in the Marios’ honour.

 

This was the proudest moment of Mario and Luigi, since they never did anything exciting in their lives until now.

 

Mario and Luigi found themselves getting along with Peach and Daisy. They were the same age as the princesses and had a lot in common.

 

Mario and Luigi wanted to take the Princesses back to Brooklyn with them. The brothers asked both Kings and they accepted. The brothers promised them that their home was a lot safer than the Mushroom Kingdom.

 

So the next day, Mario and Luigi took Peach and Daisy into the pipe that lead to their new home. A house in Brooklyn.

 

The pipe lead all four of them to the basement.

 

“Sorry it’s not much, Peach,” said Mario.

 

Peach and Daisy insisted that they would be referred to be their actualy names and not as “Princess”.

 

“It’s perfect,” said Peach looking around in amazement.

 

For years, she envied the middle class. She and Daisy hated being princesses.

 

“I’ll get our cousins to get you clothes that we wear in this world,” suggested Luigi.

 

They left the basement and Luigi called his cousin, Maureen to provide the princesses with shirts and jeans.

 

Maureen was a little suprised at the Princesses’ dresses.

 

“You girls went to a costume party?” she asked.

 

“Yes,” lied Peach and Daisy.

 

“Those tiaras are convincing,” said Maureen not knowing that they were actually princesses.

 

Peach was dressed in a pink shirt and blue jeans and Daisy was in a yellow shirt and white jeans. They also enjoyed the sneakers.

 

“No more wearing high heels 24/7,” said Daisy.

 

“Ugh, I know!” said Maureen.

 

Mario and Luigi also got changed. Mario wore a red jacket and blue jeans and Luigi wore a blue jacket, a green shirt and black jeans.

 

“You guys love to wear red and green,” said Peach.

 

“It’s the Italian thing,” replied Mario.

 

So, Mario and Luigi took Peach and Daisy out of the house and began to give them a tour of their home town.

 

But little did they know that someone was watching.

 

It was Wario spying on them.

 

“Why did those girls come from?” he muttered to himself.

 

With the brothers gone, Wario sneaked up to their house and used his skeleton key (that he used to steal from peoples’ houses) and unlocked the front door. He then looked around the house and saw the Princess’ dresses and tiaras in Mario and Luigi bedrooms.

 

“What the?” asked Wario.

 

He walked all around the house and then made it to the basement. He saw the massive green pipe.

 

Curiously he walked over and looked inside. It was very, very, very deep.

 

Then he decided to climb inside and WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSHHHHHH!!!!!

 

The pipe took Wario to a strange world. Everyone was a walking talking mushroom.

 

“It’s like watching Fantasia,” he said to himself.

 

“Hi,” said a mushroom person. “Are you a friend of Mario and Luigi.”

 

“Yes, I am,” lied Wario. “I came here to find out what’s going on. What happened to them here?”

 

The mushroom told Wario everything and then had a crafty idea.

 

“Where is the Maximum security Prison?”

 

In the Maximum Security Prison in Punishment land, the Koopa Family were kept in a massive cell.

 

“Well, at least we’re all together,” Martha Koopa, Bowser’s wife told her children.

 

“Yeah, and that’s what makes this suck even more!” said Wendy, who hated sharing a cell with others.

 

Roy saw a rat walking on the floor. He picked it up and ate it.

 

"The food's good, though," he said.

 

A Mushroom guard come up to the cell door.

 

“Koopa scum, you got a visitor!”

 

The cell door opened and a man walked in. He was slightly overweight and had a massive mustache.

 

“Salutations, Koopa family.”

 

“Who are you?” asked Bowser.

 

“Call me Dr Ivo Eggman,” said the man.

 

“What do you want?” asked Bowser.

 

“Your majesty, what I will tell you will make you very happy!” said Dr Eggman. “How would you like revenge on the Marios?”

 

“Where did you come from?” asked Bowser.

 

“I come from a planet called Mobious,” answered Eggman. “I have created a machine to leap from many dimensions. I have a machine to bring you to the Marios’ world.”

 

Bowser is tempted by this.

 

“Why do you need me?” he asked.

 

“Well, I need an army,” answered Eggman. “Your Koopa Troopers, Shyguys and Goombas should team up against my army of robots. We’ll be unstoppable.”

 

“I don’t trust humans, but I like this guy,” said Morton.

 

“I accept, Doctor,” said Bowser. “But how will you get us out of here?”

 

“I already did,” said Eggman with a grin.

 

Eggman walked out of the cell with the door opened. Bowser made his way out of the cell and saw that every guard was held hostage by a Badnick.

 

The Koopalings walked out.

 

“Beautiful,” said Larry.

 

Sure enough, Eggman brought the family out into his massive ship. He flew them to Bowser’s castle. Little did they know, that Wario was stalking them and had climbed aboard one of the wings.

 

The family were glad to be back home.

 

Iggy and Lemmy kissed the floor.

 

“You guys are pathetic,” groaned Roy.

 

“Behold,” said Eggman as he showed the Koopa family something.

 

In Bowser’s throne room, there was a massive porthole.

 

“This porthole will send us to the Marios’ world,” said Eggman. “Gather your army, your majesty.”

 

“I have call a few friends,” said Bowser as he was about to reach the phone.

 

“I can help you get them,” said a voice.

 

Everyone turned around. It was Wario.

 

“Have you brought this guy to kill us!” Bowser snapped at Eggman.

 

“Never seen him before,” said Eggman.

 

Two Badnicks grabbed Wario’s arms.

 

“Okay, okay!” he panicked. “I know the Marios. I hated them for years. Always put me out of business. Jerks.”

 

“Okay,” said Bowser. “What do you want in return.”

 

“Well, since you’re royality and are swimming in riches,” began Wario. “How about some erm…….”

 

Bowser took Wario to the vault. As he opened the door, Wario started to drool.

 

The room was 200 feet long and was filled to the top with coins, diamonds, rubies and statues.

 

“Satisfied?” asked Bowser.

 

Wario was frozen like a statue.

 

“He likes it,” said Ludwig closing the door, causing Wario to snap out of it.

 

“Also,” said Wario. “The Princess Peach.”

 

“You want to marry her?” asked Martha. “Well, all her parents need is some persussion.”

 

She had an evil grin.

 

Back in Brooklyn, Mario and Luigi showed Peach and Daisy everything. Manhattan Island, Liberty Island, Times Square, the outside of Boradway and even took the Princesses to a middle class restuarant. Peach and Daisy were enjoying their cheap meal.

 

“I love middle class so much!” excliamed Peach.

 

“Well, there’s only one place to take them, bro,” Mario told Luigi.

 

“Where?” asked Luigi.

 

“Mom and Pop,” answered Mario.

 

“I’d love to meet your parents!” cried Peach.

 

Luigi and Mario took the Princesses to Papa and Mama Mario. The parents were happy that their sons found love.

 

“What are your names?” asked Mama.

 

“Peach and Daisy,” they answered,

 

Mama and Papa were a little concerned.

 

“Peach and Diasy?” asked Papa.

 

“Is there something wrong?” asked Peach.

 

“Nothing, is just that erm……….. Never mind,” said Mama. “Anyway, did you see that giant ship this morning?”

 

“What ship?” asked Mario.

 

“That flying pirate ship flying over Brooklyn bridge,” asnwered Papa.

 

He turned on the TV and Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy got the shock of their lives. The Koopas’ pirate ship was flying above the city!

 

“Oh no!” cried Peach.

 

“You know this ship?” asked Mama. “Look, there’s creatures.”

 

“Mom,” began Mario. “There was a reason Luigi and I didn’t visit you last week.”

 

The pirate ship flew above the city. Hundreds of people below watched in shock and awe.

 

Eggman was flying in his Egg-o-matic with a megaphone.

 

“ATTENTIONS, CITIZENS OF NEW YORK! YOUR SUPREME RULER, DR IVO EGGMAN COMMANDS YOU TO OBEY YOUR KING, BOWSER KOOPA AND HIS FAMILY!”

 

Everyone was in fear at this news.

 

A reporter was talking into her camera.

 

“GIVE US THE MARIOS NOW!” barked Matha on the microphone.

 

She and the Koopa Family were at the cockpit of the ship. Wario was standing beside them.

 

“You’re doing a great job, Queen Koopa, Ma-mam,” said Wario.

 

“Shut up, you little butt kisser,” said Bowser.

 

“Okay,” replied Wario.

 

“Citizens of New York!” continued Martha. “Give us Mario and Luigi Mario and we will not open fire!”

 

At Mama and Papa’s house, the Marios and Princesses were watching the news report on TV.

 

“Californians have flown into New York and are threatening to open fire if these ‘Marios’ don’t surrender,” said the dimwitted Anchor. “Mario Mario? What kind of stupid name is that?”

 

“Well, Luigi, looks like we have no choice,” Mario told his brother.

 

“Mom, Pop, it was nice knowing you,” said Luigi as he and Mario hugged their parents.

 

Then the brothers hugged Peach and Daisy.

 

“Today was the best day of my life,” said Peach. “Until those Koopas ruined it.”

 

“They’re getting better at ruining parties every year,” said Daisy.

 

“Any ideas?” Luigi asked Mario.

 

Mario thought for moment about how defeat Bowser, but no avail.

 

“No,” he said. “Not one. Our English teacher Miss Carey was right, I do have zero brain cells.”

 

“You do know she was a horrible person right?” asked Mama.

 

“ _And_ she was English,” said Papa with a disgusted look on his face.

 

Mario and Luigi looked at each other.

 

Then they nodded. It was time to surrender.

 

“Let’s a-go,” they said glumly.

 

The brothers arrived at Brooklyn Bridge where The Koopas wanted them to meet.

 

The ship landed near the bridge and Bowser and Eggman got off. They faced the Marios.

 

Bowser looked at the bridge.

 

“Remind you of anything?” he asked.

 

“What do you want?” asked Mario.

 

“This is Dr Ivo Eggman,” Bowser introduced the scientist. “He wants to take you to another dimension. The good news is, the people of New York will be unharmed. The bad news is……. Well, you know the answer to that one.”

 

Eggman pulled out a remote control and pressed a button. A man sized porthole appeared at the side of the bridge.

 

“Get in,” demanded Bowser.

 

The Marios made their way over to the porthole. They looked behind them with tears in their eyes and saw the tearful Peach and Diasy looking back at them.

 

As Mario and Luigi made their way closer and closer to the porthole…….

 

ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

 

Something zoomed past Eggman and grabbed the controller off him. Whatever it was, it pressed the button on the remote deactivating the porthole. It then closed.

 

The culprit?

 

“Hedgehog,” growled Eggman.

 

“Hey, Eggy,” greeted Sonic.

 

Bowser looked at his ship and waved his hand.

 

An army of Koopa Troopers and Goombas came running out and surrounded Sonic in a circle.

 

“Oh my, so many to choose from,” squeled Sonic in delight.

 

One of the Koopa Troopers made his move and Sonic jumped over him kicking a Goomba. Then he jumped on top of a Koopa Trooper causing him to shoot out of his shell. Sonic then kicked the shell like a soccer ball and it hit several Koopa Troopers and Goombas, knocking them all out. As the shell flew over to Sonic, he jumped out of the way, as it hit the enemies behind him.

 

Soon, every enemy was knocked out unconcious. And Sonic made the shell stop by putting his foot on top of it.

 

“I never did that before,” said Sonic.

 

Everybody in the city looked at Sonic in amazement and confusion. Who or what was he?

 

Bowser and Eggman got on the ship and it flew off.

 

Sonic walked over to Mario and Luigi.

 

“Mario and Luigi, I persume?”

 

“Oh thank you,” said Mario. “That was amazing.”

 

“Well, ‘Amazing’ is my middle name,” said Sonic admiring himself.

 

“No it’s not,” said a female voice.

 

Sure enough, Amy, wearing a red shirt and blue jeans, Tails and Cream, wearing a yellow shirt with grey jeans, arrived.

 

“Hi, I’m Amy, this is Tails and Cream. The narcassist is Sonic.”

 

“Sonic by name, Sonic by nature,” said the blue hedgehog.

 

Then he saw everyone just staring at them. He got annoyed.

 

“YES, WE ARE TALKING ANIMALS! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?”

 

The scared witnesses all walked away.

 

“Now that I saved your butts, you can repay by directing me to nearest Chili dog stand,” Sonic told the Marios.

 

Sonic very nosilly munched and slobbered at his third chili dog.

 

“Mmmmmmm, good……..” he said with his mouth full.

 

“Welcome to America,” said Mario.

 

The Marios, the Princesses and Sonic and his friends were outside a cafe. Onlookers watched Sonic wolfing down the food.

 

“My apologies for him,” Amy told the humans.

 

“Where did you come from?” asked Luigi.

 

“We come from a planet called Mobious,” Tails began as he showed Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy pictures on his Smartphone.

 

 "Huh, you guys have Smartphones as well," said Luigi.

 

The pictures showed what looked like ordinary human locations but with both human and amprophmorphic animals doing activities and jobs.

 

“Now on your planet, animals don’t act human,” the fox continued. “This guy, formally known as Dr Ivo Kintobor…….”

 

He showed them a picture of Eggman.

 

“Later known as Dr Robotnik……..”

 

“Robuttnick,” laughed Sonic.

 

“And then renamed Dr Eggman,” said Tails.

 

“Thanks to Sonic the hog,” said Amy.

 

Sonic laughed.

 

“I never thought ‘Eggman’ will catch on,” he said with a loud belch.

 

“Was once a good scientist who made products with Kintobor Industries,” began Tails. “However, when he went over budget, he got fired. He wanted revenge and created bad robots in his basement, taking over Mobious. When Sonic, Amy, Cream and I sneaked into the Industries to stop him, he had created a machine that could open up dimensions. He used it to enter your world and we followed him.”

 

Tails showed everyone pictures on his pictures as he told the story.

 

“To add insult to injury, Eggman manipulated an Echidna to hunt us down,” continued Tails. “This Echidna is part of a trible of Echidna warriors. They’re a dangerous tribe.”

 

“Got to love the dreadlocks though,” said Cream.

 

“I noticed Wario on that ship,” said Mario.

 

“Yeah, me too,” replied Luigi.

 

“Who’s Wario?” asked Peach.

 

“Wario was a rival plumber who was at war with our company,” began Mario. “He was jealous that we were making better business than him and has tried to frame us in the past.”

 

“He is also very money hungry,” said Luigi.

 

“If you guys want you can stay over at our house tonight,” Mario told Sonic and his friends.

 

“Our home is now a guest house,” remarked Luigi.

 

“Until this whole thing blows over,” said Mario.

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

So Sonic and his friends spent the night in Mario and Luigi’s house. Peach slept with Mario and Daisy slept with Luigi. The Princesses wore nightdresses given to them by Maureen, who knew that they were Princesses now, but given how dim she was, she didn’t seem to care.

 

Sonic and his friends slept in the sitting room.

 

Sonic slept on the sofa, whilst Tails, Amy and Cream slept in sleeping bags on the floor.

 

The latter three couldn’t sleep due to Sonic’s snoring. Fortunately, Cream brought 3 pairs of ear plugs with her. Being a rabbit, her hearing is a lot more superior to others and can be trouble when trying to sleep when there’s cars driving in the street.

 

Before Amy put her earplugs in, she had a crafty idea. She got out her make up kit and opened it. She then went over to the sleeping Sonic and giggled. She began to take out her make up brush and began to work on Sonic’s face. Cream and Tails couldn’t help giggling either.

 

The next morning, Mario and Luigi made breakfast for their guests; bacon, eggs and mushrooms.

 

 "How did you guys sleep?" Mario asked Tails, Amy and Cream.

 

 "Great," they answered.

 

 "Those earplugs really worked," Amy told Cream.

 

Peach looked at her plate of mushrooms and sighed.

 

“I’m so stupid. I should’ve brought the power mushrooms, fire flowers and feathers.”

 

“It’s not your fault,” said Mario. “Hey, we have Sonic and his friends to help us save the city. Given what Sonic can do, we’re gonna be okay.”

 

Sonic then entered the kitchen yawning. Everyone else looked at him and began to laugh.

 

“What? What’s so funny?” asked Sonic.

 

“Look into the mirror,” said a smirking Daisy.

 

Sonic walked over to the mirror, but it was too high up for him. Being only 3’5.

 

“Dude, I need someone to help me up.”

 

Luigi walked over and lifted Sonic up to the mirror. Sonic screamed as he saw that he was wearing lipstick, eyeliner and blush.

 

“Sonic, you make such a pretty girl,” laughed Cream as she got out her phone and took a picture.

 

Then everyone else all burst out laughing. An annoyed Sonic ran to the bathroom to wash it off. But there was another problem.

 

“Hey, Marios! I don’t know if you notice, but I’m 3 foot 5!”

 

Luigi walked in with a stool and placed in front of the sink. Sonic stood on it and turned on the tap.

 

Luigi looked into the mirror.

 

“You look lovely.”

 

“SHUT UP!” barked Sonic. “I saved you guys’ lives and this is how you repay me?”

 

With the sink full, Sonic began to wash his face.

  
  
  
  
  


After breakfast, Peach and Daisy went upstairs to change into their clothes. When they arrived into Mario’s room, they saw Amy dressed in Peach’s dress and tiara, and Cream dressed in Daisy’s dress and tiara. The hedgehog and rabbit were posing in front of the mirror.

 

Peach cleared her throat loudly.

 

Amy and Cream turned around and saw Peach and Daisy with the arms folded and smiling.

 

“Er, sorry your highness,” said Amy.

 

“That’s okay,” said Peach. “They look good on you. But if you’re rich class, life really sucks.”

 

“Forced to not interact with the middle class?” asked Cream.

 

“You have no idea,” answered Daisy.

 

“Most of the time, you’ll be forced to go boring parties held by snobbish princes and princesses,” explained Peach. “They’ll be like ‘Oh I own 5 houses’ and ‘Pah! Is that all? I have 11! How many houses do you have, Peach and Daisy?’ and then they laugh at us.”

 

“Sound like lovely people,” said Amy.

 

“Mario and Luigi not only rescued us from Bowser, but also rescued us from the snobbish rich class,” said Daisy. “Despite Bowser invading, yesterday was awesome, plus we met some new friends.”

 

“Ditto,” replied Daisy.

  
  
  
  


On the Koopas pirate ship, they were parked on top of the Hudson River. Bowser was talking to his friends; Mouser, Tri-Clyde and Wart. Wario was also in the meeting discussing who much money he would be given.

 

“When you help me banish the Marios and get rid of that blue hedgehog,” snapped Bowser.

 

“Your majesty,” began Eggman. “I have the perfect creature to fight our fast fiend.”

 

“Who?” asked Bowser.

 

Someone walked into the room. It is none other than Knuckles.

 

“Knuckles, the blue hedgehog has stolen all seven of the Chaos Emeralds and are planning to destroy New York City,” Eggman told the Echidna. “Are you up for the challenge?”

 

“Yes,” replied Knuckles. “It is my family’s honour to find this Sonic and stop him from using the emeralds to destroy the world.”

 

“That’s the spirit,” said Eggman. “Now, go get Sonic and save this world.”

 

“Yes, doctor,” said Knuckles as he left the room.

 

He then made his way to the deck of the ship and leapt into the river and swam to the city.

 

In the room, Bowser, Eggman and their goons all burst out with laughter.

 

“He’s so stupid,” laughed Wendy. “He actually thought you wanted to save the city!”

 

“Am I the greatest liar ever, or what?” laughed Eggman.

 

Wendy looked at her brothers.

 

“And I thought you guys were dumb!”

  
  
  
  
  


Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Sonic, Tails, Amy and Cream were at the zoo. Peach and Daisy wanted the brothers to take them there and Sonic and co wanted to see what animals looked like in this world.

 

Sonic was talking to a normal hedgehog in a cage.

 

“Hey, man. Keep you up the good fight.”

 

He fist bumped the cage and the hedgehog placed his paw where Sonic’s fist was.

 

“Aw, he fist bumped me,” said Sonic.

 

Tails was looking at foxes in a cage. They looked at him.

 

“The reason why our animals are behind cages is because they’re more dangerous in this world,” explained Mario.

 

“Okay,” said Tails.

 

Then they want over to a gorilla wearing a red tie.

 

“Hey, cool tie,” said Sonic.

 

CRASH!

 

Something crashed into the zoo, grabbed Sonic and dragged him out of the place.

 

They ended up outside the building and Sonic was pinned to the ground. He looked up and saw Knuckles.

 

“Oh no,” said Sonic.

 

“Hello, hedgehog,” said Knuckles who began to strangle him. “Give me the emeralds and you can go.”

 

“What emeralds?” asked Sonic.

 

Knuckles picked him up and threw him into a hotdog stand. The Echidna walked over and picked up Sonic again. Sonic then used his feet to run in mid-air. The running feet hit Knuckles in the face and Sonic leapt from Knuckles’ hands and landed on the ground facing him.

 

“Look, dude, whatever that Eggman told you, he’s lying!” cried Sonic. “You’ve been stuck in that floating island for so long, that you didn’t know what was going on in the city underneath you.”

 

“Shut up!” barked Knuckles as he ran over and tried to punch Sonic in the face. But the hedgehog just dodged his attacks and slapped the Echidna in the face.

 

Knuckles then looked at Sonic really angrily. Sonic was shocked at what he did.

 

“Dude, I am so sorry.”

 

THWACK! Knuckles whacked Sonic so hard, he flew over and landed in Central Park.

 

As he landed on the ground, a kid pointed out.

 

“Hey, you that blue hedgehog. Can I get a Selfie?”

 

“Sure,” said Sonic as he posed for the kid’s Selfie.

 

Then Knuckles arrived.

 

“Sorry, kid, I got a playdate,” said Sonic as he zoomed over to Knuckles and ran around him around and around and around around.

 

Knuckles was dizzy.

 

The kid ran up to him.

 

“Hey, dude, could I take a Selfie?”

 

“Believe me, kid,” said Sonic. “This dude is not in the mood for a selfie.”

 

Suddenly, Knuckles grabbed Sonic and leapt into the air.

 

They arrives at Times Square and landed on the ground. People screamed and vehicles drove around them like crazy.

 

Knuckles had created a massive crater in the ground and was ready to pound Sonic’s face in.

 

“LAST CHANCE, HEDGEHOG!” barked Knuckles. “GIVE…….ME……...THE……...EMERALDS!”

 

Sonic looked at him.

 

“I……”

 

THWACK!

 

Something hit Knuckles in the face. He looked down and saw a wrench. Then he looked up and saw Mario and Luigi in their plumber outfits.

 

Knuckles got off Sonic and ran over to the brothers. Luigi then got out a plunger and shoved it into Knuckles’ face. It got stuck. Knuckles tried to pull it off, but no avail.

 

Sonic then grabbed some chains, that just happened to be lying there, and run around and around Knuckles wrapping the chains around him.

 

Knuckles was now tied up with the chains. He could not get out.

 

Luigi pulled the plunger off Knuckles’ face.

 

“Now, what’s about these emeralds?” Mario asked Knuckles.

 

“The emeralds that hedgehog stole in order to take over the world,” answered Knuckles.

 

“Dude, I don’t know if noticed but……”

 

Sonic patted all over his body.

 

“Ain’t got no emeralds.”

 

“Your friends have got them,” suggested Knuckles.

 

Amy, Cream, Tails, Peach and Daisy arrived. Tails showed Knuckles pictures on his phone.

 

He had told Knuckles the whole story about what Eggman was really doing.

 

“Eggman flew to my island a week ago and told my tribe a different story,” he said. “I was a fool to believe him.”

 

“So, do you take back trying to beat the crud outta me?” asked Sonic.

 

“Yes,” said Knuckles.

 

They then loosened the chains.

 

“I will help you defeat Eggman and Bowser,” he told his new friends.

 

“IN A PIG’S EAR!”

 

A massive metallic net fired and landed on top of our heroes capturing them.

 

We see the culprit was an Egg-Robo flying above them, with Eggman’s voice coming out of them.

 

“Sorry, kiddies, but this net is plumber proof and hedgehog proof! Although, I got to admit, you have to admire the stupid sometimes!”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Our heroes were brought to the Koopas’ ship with 4 Egg-Robos holding the net. It dropped it on the ship’s deck. Our heroes looked up and saw the Goombas, Troopers, Koopalings, Bowser and Eggman staring back at them.

 

Not only that, but on the deck where Mama and Papa Mario plus Peach and Daisy’s parents. They were all tied up.

 

“Mom! Dad!” shouted the Marios and the Princesses.

 

“We’re not gonna hurt them, but they are here for the ceremony,” said Martha.

 

“What ceremony?” asked Daisy.

 

“The banishing of Mario, Luigi and Sonic,” answered Eggman in an evil grin.

 

Mama and Papa Mario couldn’t believe it.

 

“But that’s not all,” said Martha. “Peach, meet your new husband.”

 

Wario appeared with a wedding ring.

 

“Hello, gorgeous,” he said with a wink.

 

“Wario,” said Mario and Luigi.

 

Wario placed the ring on Peach’s finger.

 

“We’re gonna be so happy together,” said Wario. “Well, _I_ am.”

 

“And Daisy, you will get married to,” said Martha.

 

“To who?” asked Daisy.

 

Waluigi arrived.

 

“Hi.”

 

Everyone looked at him in silence.

 

“Really?” asked Mario and Luigi.

 

Waluigi placed the ring on Daisy’s finger.

 

Koopa Troopers placed Mario, Luigi and Sonic in handcuffs. Ankle Cuffs were put on Sonic’s ankles.

 

Knuckles was also taken away.

 

“Where are you taking him?” asked Tails.

 

“A place where he can't escape,” answered Eggman. “Knuckles, you all muscle, but no brain.”

 

“Sonic, guys, I’m sorry!” cried Knuckles as the Koopa Troopers took him inside the ship.

 

Eggman pulled out his remote control and pressed the button to make the porthole appear. It was 8 feet long.

 

“Where will this porthole take them?” asked Peach.

 

“Who knows,” answered Eggman. “Nowhere good.”

 

“Any last words to your friends and family, Marios?” asked a sneering Bowser.

 

With tears in their eyes, Mario and Luigi walked over to their Mama and Papa.

 

“Mom, Pop,” began a weeping Mario. “You were awesome parents.”

 

“You two were the best thing that happened to me, period,” said Papa, who also began to cry. “And you saved a kingdom.”

 

“But not New York,” said a weeping Luigi.

 

“But at least you tried,” said Mama as she began to cry.

 

The Marios gave their parents one last hug and then faced Peach and Daisy’s parents, who were also in tears.

 

“You were very good to Peach and Daisy,” Peach’s father said.

 

“Thank you,” said Mario and Luigi.

 

Then the brothers turn to a weeping Peach and Daisy.

 

“I love you, Peach,” sobbed Mario.

 

“I love you, Mario,” sibbed Peach.

 

“I love you, Daisy,” sobbed Luigi.

 

“I love you, Luigi,” sobbed Daisy.

 

Then the brothers kissed the Princesses, one last time.

 

Sonic looked at his crying friends.

 

Tails hugged him.

 

“You were my best friend,” sobbed Tails.

 

“I still will be, little buddy,” Sonic sobbed back. “You’re my brother from another species.”

 

Tails looked at him with his tearful eyes.

 

Amy and Cream tearfully looked at Sonic.

 

“Amy, I know I can be a major jerk,” wept Sonic.

 

“But you’ve got a good heart underneath it all,” Amy wept back.

 

“Cream, take care of her, kay?” Sonic tearfully said to the rabbit.

 

“Sure,” Cream wept.

 

“Okay, this is getting sooooooo boring!” whined Wendy. “Just get in, already.”

 

The Koopa Troopers grabbed the Marios and Sonic and brought them over to the porthole.

 

“You’ll get what’s coming to you,” Mario said to Bowser and Eggman.

 

Bowser looked at him and kicked Mario into the porthole.

 

More tears flowed as Mario’s loved ones watched him disappear forever.

 

Gone.

 

Then the Koopa Troopers threw Luigi and Sonic in.

 

More tears were shed.

 

More than you could possibly imagine.

 

Amy, Tails, Cream, Peach, Daisy, and the brothers’ and Princesses’ parents were in despair. Their heroes were gone for good.

 

“Stop crying,” said Wart. “You’ll flood the ship!”

 

“Come, let’s get ready for the wedding,” announced Martha.

 

Our heroes were brought down to the cells as the Koopa Family prepared for the wedding of a lifetime.

  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Tails, Cream, Amy, Peach, Daisy, their parents and Mama and Papa Mario were in the cells.

 

They shed tears at the loss of Mario, Luigi and Sonic.

 

“Our boys! Our boys!” wept Mama Mario.

 

“That Bowser really is the devil,” said a tearful Papa. “He has horns and lives in place filled with lava. A curse on him!”

 

“Your sons really were heroes,” Peach’s father told Mama and Papa.

 

“Mario truly was the right man for me,” wept Peach. “I’m so stupid. I didn’t bring a fire flower or feather!”

 

“No, it’s my fault, my darling,” her father told her. “I should’ve told you to bring some with you.”

 

Tails sat there looking up pictures of him and Sonic on his Smartphone. Then he just broke down.

 

“Wherever they are now,” said a weeping Daisy. “I hope they’re in a better place.”

  
  
  


Mario, Luigi and Sonic were still falling down the porthole. A wash of colours whizzed past them. Very Kubrickian.

 

“How long have we been falling?” asked a bored Sonic.

 

Luigi looked at his watch.

 

“Two minutes.”

 

“Feels more like two hours,” replied Sonic.

 

“Wait, there’s light,” said Mario.

 

The three of them got closer and closer and closer to the light, and…………..

 

They found themselves landing on a grass area.

 

They got up and looked around. It looked like a normal forest.

 

“Where the heck are we?” asked Luigi.

 

“Looks North American,” answered Mario.

 

Suddenly, something hit Sonic on the head. He looked down and saw a plastic ball that was red on the top half and white on the bottom.

 

Sonic picked it up and looked at it.

 

Then a young boy about 10 years old arrived.

 

“Hey, that’s mine!” he shouted. “Give it back!”

 

“You threw it at me, jerk!” cried Sonic.

 

“Well, it’s not my fault,” whined the boy. “You should’ve been caught inside it!”

 

“What?” asked Sonic.

 

“Ash!” cried a girl who was about the same age as the boy. “Don’t you see that Pokemon is with those two men?”

 

“Oh……,” said the boy. “Sorry.”

 

“That’s okay,” said Mario. “But what was the big idea throwing that ball at him?”

 

“You don’t know?” asked the boy.

 

“Humour us,” said Mario.

 

“Duh, to catch Pokemon,” explained the boy.

 

“What the hell is a ‘Pokey-mon’?” Mario asked.

 

The boy and girl looked at him and just laughed.

 

“He doesn’t know what a Pokemon is,” laughed the boy.

 

“Well, have you ever heard of the Irish motorcyclist Joey Dunlop?” asked an annoyed Mario.

 

“Er……..,” said the boy.

 

“Then we’re even, now shut up,” snarked Mario.

 

“Didn’t you kids see a flash of light?” asked Luigi.

 

“Yeah, we did kinda……..,” said the girl.

 

“Well, we’re not from this world,” said Luigi.

 

“And I am not a ‘Pokey-mon’!” snapped Sonic.

 

“I’m Luigi, this is my brother Mario and this is……..”

 

“Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest hedgehog in the universe!” boasted the self-centered hedgehog.

 

“I’m Misty,” said the girl. “And Genius here is………….. ASH!”

 

Ash began scanning Sonic with his Pokedex.

 

“Pokemon, not identified,” said Dexter.

 

“Ash, we should take him to Professor Oak,” suggested Misty.

 

“Yeah, I was thinking the same thing,” lied Ash.

  
  
  


Ash and Misty took Mario, Luigi and Sonic to Professor Oak’s lab. Oak released Mario, Luigi and Sonic from their hand and ankle cuffs and took a blood sample from Sonic.

 

“I don’t like needles,” whined the hedgehog.

 

“Funny, coming from a guy made of spikes,” said Mario.

 

Oak analyzed the blood sample and the results showed on the computer.

 

“Well, you’re not a creature of our world,” he told Sonic. “How did you get here?”

 

Luigi told them all the whole story.

 

Oak was concerned.

 

“This Eggman’s real name was Kintobor. That name rings a bell.”

 

He went over to his cabinet and pulled out a file. He opened it and took out a photo. It was a group of young scientists all together. One of them was a very young Oak and another was…..

 

“Eggman!” cried Sonic.

 

A very young, and think Kintobor was there.

 

“Ivo was a bit mad,” explained Oak. “He did research on opening dimensions and bragged on and on about how he would be the first to jump through dimension to another. Our teachers told them he was insane and he wouldn’t stand for it. He argued with them all and just walked away. In a lab nearby the University, he was building a machine and he had seven coloured emeralds with him. He used them to power the machine. But it was too strong and in a bright light, he and the machine vanished.”

 

“To my world!” cried Sonic as he showed Oak the pictures on his phone.

 

Ash looked at all the animals.

 

“And no! They’re not Pokemon!” Sonic said to him.

 

Ash frowned.

 

Mario looked at Sonic’s phone.

 

“Sonic, could you still call Tails on that thing?” he asked.

 

“Well, I dunno,” said Sonic.

 

“You have a friend called ‘Tails’?” asked Ash.

 

“Is that a problem, ‘Ash’?” asked Sonic.

 

“Better yet, Sonic, you could text message Tails the coordinates of this location to open the porthole,” suggested Oak.

 

“Yeah,” said Sonic perking up.

 

“I’ll look up the co-ordinates on my computer,” said Oak as he typed them in. “Got them.”

 

On the computer screen, there they were.

 

“I’ll text them to Tails,” said Sonic. “I hope this works.”

  
  
  


In the cell, Tails was sitting there, hopelessly lost without his friend.

 

Then there was a BRING! On his phone.

 

He looked at it and there was a message on it.

 

It was the co-ordinates to Sonic’s location.

  
  


Back in Oak’s lab, Sonic, Mario, Luigi, Oak, Ash and Misty waited anxiously.

 

Sonic got a BRING! On his phone.

 

It was Tails!

 

“I need to get Eggman’s remote control and type them in”, the message said.

 

“Oh, Tails! I LOVE YA!” exclaimed Sonic in delight.

 

Brock then arrived with Pikachu.

 

“Hey, guys, got Pikachu healed from his last battle,” he said. “Oh hello.”

 

“Brock, this is Mario, Luigi and Sonic,” said Oak. “If Tails can get the porthole opened, then we’ll need  every Pokemon trainer to save New York and stop King Bowser and Dr Eggman.”

 

Pikachu got on the floor and walked over to Sonic. He started to sniff him.

 

“Sonic, this is a Pokemon,” explained Misty.

 

“Hey, guy, I’m Sonic, what’s your name?”

 

“Pikachu,” said the yellow mouse.

 

“How old are you?” asked Sonic.

 

“Pikachu,” said Pikachu.

 

“You already told me your name,” replied Sonic. “How old are you?”

 

“Pikachu,” answered the yellow mouse.

 

“Is that all you can say?” asked Sonic. “Just your name?”

 

“Pika,” said the mouse.

 

“You’re a great conversationalist,” replied Sonic.

  
  
  


Back in the cells, Tails needed Eggman’s remote control to find the coordinates to New York.

 

“Excuse me,” he asked a Grounder Badnick guarding. “I have to go to the bathroom.”

 

“How do I know you aren’t lying?” asked Grounder.

 

“Well, you wouldn’t know,” said Tails. “You’re a robot, you don’t need to go to the bathroom.”

 

So Grounder let Tails go off free to the corridor of the ship.

 

In the corridor, Tails tried to find Eggman’s room. He walked past a room where the Koopalings were having a committee.

 

“Buckingham Palace is mine!” squealed Wendy.

 

“I call Taj Mahal,” said Morton.

 

“Sydney Opera House,” said Ludwig.

 

“White House!” squealed Iggy.

 

“Hey, that’s dad’s place,” said Roy.

 

Tails made his way to Eggman’s room.

 

There was a big satellite dish in the middle of it. Tails looked around. No remote control. But then he heard footsteps. He ran and hid under a tablecloth.

 

In walked Eggman with the remote in his pocket.

 

Mouser walked in after him.

 

Tails decide to get his phone out and video the whole conversation, just in case.

 

“Now are you sure this satellite dish will brainwash the whole planet?” asked Mouser.

 

“Yes,” said Eggman.

 

“But you will spare us, the Koopa Clan, right?” asked Mouser.

 

“Sure,” said Eggman. “And when we’ve turned the whole planet into zombies, you will be a general.”

 

“Thank you, doctor!” said Mouser in delight. “I’ll go tell Bowser the message.”

 

But as Mouser walked away, Eggman gave a nasty grin.

 

“Moron,” he muttered to himself.

 

Tails knew that Eggman was going to brainwash everyone, including Bowser and his family.

 

A Goomba came in to tell Eggman something.

 

“Oh WHAT?” barked Eggman.

 

“We’ll need to measure you for your suit for the wedding,” answered the Goomba.

 

“Very well,” snapped Eggman as he took out the remote control and placed it on the table. Then he walked out with the Goomba and locked the door.

 

Tails got out from underneath the table cloth and ran over to the control. He looked at it. It looked like a TV remote with a small screen at the top. Tails turned it on and it said “Enter destination.”

 

Tails typed “New York” and the screen showed the co-ordinates.

 

Tails got out his Smartphone and sent Sonic a message with the co-ordinates on it.

  
  


In Professor Oak’s lab, Sonic got the message and read it with delight.

 

“Tails, you really are my brother from another species!”

 

“Using my satellite dish, I could open up the porthole leading to New York,” said Oak.

 

“You could do that?” asked Mario, surprised.

 

“Yes,” said Oak. “You see, the porthole will open in New York because Eggman has the remote. When Eggman was explaining his theory for dimension travel, he gave a small gem. Probably from where he found the Chaos Emeralds.”

 

“That was nice of him,” said Ash.

 

“So when the professors laughed at his theory, he snapped and tried to get the gems back from us,” continued Oak. “But the others students had pawned the gems, only exabatting his anger. Never had use for my gem, until now.”

 

Okay tape in the co-ordinates and the satellite dish from the roof of his lab fired a beam on the grass and a porthole appeared.

 

“Success!” cried Oak with joy.

 

Everyone else all cheered.

 

“So, you’re gonna crash the wedding and get back your girlfriends,” said Misty. “How romantic.”

 

“With all of your help too,” replied Mario.

 

“Ash, you and I will call every Pokemon trainer we can!” said Brock.

 

“Right!” said Ash. “We’ll spread the word.”

  
  


Back in Eggman’s room, Tails was glad he had sent the message to Sonic, now he needed to get back to the cell without Eggman knowing. Plus he had some dirty info on the good doctor.

 

Back in the cells, Grounder was getting impatient.

 

“Do you living things normally spend this long in the bathroom?” he asked the prisoners.

 

“Maybe he’s got the runs,” said Amy.

 

Grounder left the cells to check on Tails in the bathroom.

 

“Hey, fox! You’ve been in there long enough!”

 

Grounder started to get suspicious, and suddenly…..

 

FLUSH.

 

Tails came out of a cubicle and walked over to the sink to wash his hands.

 

“You’ve been in here for 45 minutes,” said Grounder.

 

“Well, when living things are scared, they can’t control their bladder, _it_ controls them,” explained Tails.

 

“Must suck being a living thing,” said Grounder.

 

“Oh it has it’s perks,” replied Tails.

  
  
  
  


Back at Oak’s lab that night, Ash, Misty, and Brock have called every Pokemon trainer in Pallet Town. And the trainers called their friends and so on, and so on and so on.

 

“Tails texted me that the wedding is tomorrow,” said Sonic.

 

Sure enough, every Pokemon trainer in Pallet had arrived to Oak’s. There was about 80 of them.

 

“Wow,” said Mario. Luigi and Sonic.

 

The army of trainers all stood in front of our heroes.

 

“Mario, please tell them the story,” said Oak.

 

Ash gave Mario a microphone.

 

“Pokemon trainers,” he told them. “My name is Mario, this is my brother Luigi and our hedgehog friend, Sonic. And no he is NOT a Pokemon. My brother and I come from place called New York and there is a evil scientist and a dragon-lizard like creature called a Koopa that has held our city hostage and are going to make our girlfriends marry two ugly nasty guys. But to save everyone, we need an army and you’re the best we’ve got! You have spent months and months training your Pokemon to fight. And now they will fight in the ultimate battle between Good and Evil! This will be a battle that your parents will proud of you! And a battle that could tell your children and your children’s children! WHAT SAY YOU, POKEMON TRAINERS? WILL HELP US FIGHT AGAINST EVIL AND SAVE NEW YORK?”

 

There was a massive cheer from the army of Pokemon trainers.

 

Mario gave the microphone back to Ash.

 

“I never gave a speech like before in my life,” he told him.

 

“It was really breathtaking,” said Sonic.

 

“You being sarcastic?” asked Mario.

 

“Look at my eyes, dude,” said Sonic as he showed Mario his tearful eyes.

 

Ash was taking to his mother.

 

“Good luck, Ash,” she said tearfully. “Mario, Luigi, take care of him.”

 

“We will,” said Luigi.

 

“Professor, if you could open the porthole please,” said Mario.

 

“Certainly,” said Oak as he typed in the co-ordinates.

 

The satellite dish made the porthole appear. Mario faced Pokemon trainers.

 

“Okay, kids, let’s save New York!”

 

They all let battle cry as they ran toward the porthole with Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Misty, Ash, Pikachu and Brock leading the way. They all jumped inside the porthole and headed for New York.

 

In a bright light, the porthole was gone. Oak and Mrs Ketchum were left behind and looked at the air, where the porthole used to be.

 

“Godspeed, Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu,” Professor Oak said with tears in his eyes.

 

Then, he and Mrs Ketchen gave a salute.

  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

The next day in New York, the wedding of Peach to Wario and Daisy to Waluigi took place that very morning. The wedding was on the deck of the pirate ship. All the Goombas and Koopa Troopers were dressed in tuxes and there was even a Koopa Trooper for both Wario and Waluigi for the best men. Wario and Waluigi stood there dressed as the grooms, looking proud as you like.

 

“Oh my dad always said I was a loser,” said Wario. “Well, joke’s on him, he’s in prison and I’m marrying a princess.”

 

Tails in a tux and Cream and Amy in dresses were in the audience. So were Peach and Daisy’s mothers and the Marios’ parents, also dressed in tuxes and dresses.

 

The Koopalings were dressed in tuxes and Wendy wore a dress.

 

“Look on the bright side,” Wendy told Peach and Daisy’s mothers. “At least your daughters look beautiful in their wedding dresses.”

 

“Thank you,” said Peach and Daisy’s mothers.

 

“I was being sarcastic,” laughed Wendy as she walked away.

 

The Koopa boys were talking.

 

“I hate weddings, but I like the partying and boozing,” said Roy.

 

The wedding cake had figures of Wario, Peach, Waluigi and Daisy on top of it. Wart licked his lips.

 

"I can't wait to eat this cake," he said to Tri-clyde.

 

Martha and Bowser arrived.

 

“Ludwig,” instructed Bowser.

 

His son played the organ and the wedding began.

 

Everyone all stood and looked at the doors behind them. They opened and in walked Peach with her father and Daisy with her father. They walked up the aisle with the Koopa Troopers and Shy Guys taking pictures.

 

The princesses and their fathers were not happy at all.

 

They made it to the altar with Mouser as the priest.

 

“Since the long version is as boring as Batman V Superman, I will do the short version,” he said.

 

There was a sigh of relief in the audience.

 

“Thank Goodness, that movie was AWFUL!” said Morton.

 

“Do you, Wario and Waluigi take Peach and Daisy to be your wedded wives?” asked Mouser.

 

“I do,” they answered.

 

“And do you, Princesses?” asked Mouser. “And think carefully before you answer.”

 

“I do,” sighed Peach and Daisy.

 

Wario and Waluigi put the rings on Peach and Daisy’s fingers.

 

“I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the brides,” said Mouser.

 

Wario and Waluigi very quickly kissed Peach and Daisy, incase of any interruptions.

 

Suddenly, Mario and Luigi burst in.

 

“We object……. Oh dammit!”

 

“Too late, Marios!” sneered Wario. “Your princesses are ours now! Ha! Ha!”

 

“Wario,” began Peach. “I want a divorce.”

 

“What?” asked Wario.

 

“Me too,” Daisy said to Waluigi.

 

“What?” asked Waluigi.

 

“But we’ve only been married for a minute,” said Wario.

 

“Well, it was the worst minute of my life!” said Peach.

 

“You can’t divorce us,” said Waluigi. “You need the divorce papers.”

 

“Already taken care of,” said Daisy smiling. “Here’s our lawyer.”

 

Then Toad walked in.

 

“As a representative of Princesses Peach and Daisy, I have the papers,” he said holding the sheets.

 

He walked over to the alter. Peach and Daisy signed the papers.

 

“You, YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO US!” cried Wario.

 

“Sign it,” Peach and Daisy said to Wario and Waluigi.

 

“No!” they said.

 

“Sign it, or our little friend will do something to shock you,” warned Mario, as Pikachu walked in.

 

He walked up to the alter.

 

Wario and Waluigi burst out laughing.

 

“This little turd?” laughed Wario. “What’s he gonna do? Cutify us to death?”

 

Pikachu got angry and electrocuted Wario and Waluigi. They stood in shock, literally.

 

“Would you like to sign them now?” asked Peach.

 

“Yes…….,” said Wario and Waluigi as they took the pens and signed the papers.

 

Mario and Luigi ran up to Peach and Daisy and kissed them.

 

“I know you’d come,” said Peach.

 

“It was all thanks to Tails,” said Mario. “And I have a flower for the lady.”

 

Mario pulled out a fire flower from his pocket and gave it to Peach, who took it and squeezed it. Her dressed changed into blue and she was Fire Peach.

 

“Thank you,” she said to Mario. Then she pointed her fist to some of the Koopa Troopers and stuck out her finger like a gun. She bent her thumb and fired a fireball at some Goombas causing them fly across the room.

 

Peach had smoke coming out from the tip of her index finger. Like someone who's just fired a gun, she blew the smoke away.

 

“Guards!” cried Bowser.

 

An army of Goombas, Shy Guys and Koopa Troopers jumped on deck and was ready to fight Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy.

 

But Luigi gave Daisy something.

 

“You will always be my number one star,” he said to her.

 

And then, Daisy started to flash into many colours. She was invincible.

 

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” cried the Koopa Family.

 

Daisy charged toward the Koopa Troopers, Goombas and Shy Guys and knocked them all down.

 

“They’re ruining our wedding and I was the planner,” said Martha Koopa.

 

“At least the wedding was designed nicely,” said Bowser.

 

Peach fired more fireballs at the enemies and they were nearly all defeated.

 

Soon, Daisy’s invincibility ran out and all of Bowser’s army was defeated.

 

Eggman then arrived drinking a glass of champers.

 

“Poor effort, Bowser. Now it’s my turn.”

 

The badniks all ran on deck ready to fight our heroes.

 

“Kids!” cried Mario.

 

Just then, Pokeballs flew down, hit the deck and opened. They release Bulbasaurs, Charmanders, Hitmonlees, Hitmonchans, Arboks, Squirtles, Geodudes, Mankeys, Starmies and many others.

 

Ash, Misty, Brock and the other trainers on on the top deck calling attacks to their pokemon:

 

“PIKACHU, THUNDERSHOCK!”

 

“KOFFIN, SLUDGE!”

 

“KRABBY, PINCH!”

 

“ZUBAT, SUPER SONIC!”

 

“GEODUDE, ROCK ATTACK!”

 

“STARMIE, WATER BLAST!”

 

Sure enough, all the Pokemon unleashed their attacks to Eggman’s robot army. An Arbok fought against Tri-Clyde.

 

Wart was hiding under the table eating the wedding cake. 

 

Sonic and his friends decided to join in. Sonic whizzed past and sliced some of the robots in half, Amy found a hammer and bashed some robots in and Tails and Cream flew up to the sails and dropped it, causing it to land on some bots and crushed them.

 

Toad gave Mario, Luigi and Daisy fire flowers and they shot fireballs at the robots.

 

With all this going on, Eggman decided to get inside his Egg-o-matic and fly off to Liberty Island.

 

“Where is Eggman going?” asked Bowser.

 

Tails ran up to him.

 

“You might wanna look at this!”

 

He showed Bowser the footage on his smartphone of Eggman saying he’s going to brainwash everyone. Bowser was furious!

 

“KIDS, TAKE THE CLOWN COPTER AND STOP HIM!”

 

The Koopalings ran to the other side of the ship and got inside the Clown Copter and flew off after Eggman.

 

The scientist saw that the copter was after him and was puzzled.

 

“What the hell is that?”

 

With his super speed, Sonic tied up Wario and Waluigi.

 

Unfortunately, there are way too many robots for the Pokemon trainers to fight, and their Pokemon were getting their butts kicked.

 

“We need reinforcements!” cried Ash.

 

“HELP IS ON THE WAY!”

 

Suddenly, everyone saw an army of flying Yoshis with Toads riding them. The Yoshis munched on chili mid-flight and were burning up.

 

“FIRE!” cried the Toads.

 

The Yoshis fired fireballs at the robots and blew most of them up.

 

“Where did they come from?” asked Sonic.

 

“I invited them to the Wedding and Toad met up with Mario and Luigi to give them the fire flower and star,” answered Peach. 

 

Meanwhile, our heroes have rescued, Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy's parents.

 

“These Yoshis will take you to safety,” Mario told them. “We’re gonna go stop Eggman.”

 

“Good luck,” said Mama Mario.

 

Knuckles was in a cell of his own. He was trapped in iron cuffs and looked very depressed.

 

The door opened and it was Sonic.

 

“Hey, dude. We got a battle to win! Let’s go!”

 

But Knuckles wouldn’t budge.

 

“Dude, you didn’t know, okay,” explained Sonic.

 

“If my tribe hears about this………,” said a tearful Knuckles.

 

“Dude, you made a mistake,” said Sonic.

 

“Just leave me alone,” said Knuckles.

 

“Knuckles, we’re here and all is not lost,” explained Sonic. “We need your help.”

 

“I’ll only screw up again,” said Knuckles.

 

“Look, life is all about making mistakes and then learning from them,” said Sonic.

 

“He’s right,” said Mario entering the room. “I’m 28 and I have still a lot to learn. You’re 16, this is the age for making mistakes. When you turn 25, boy, will things become clear.”

 

Knuckles looked at him.

 

“Life gets so much better, I promise,” said Mario. “Trust me.”

 

Knuckles thinks for a few seconds.

 

And then…….

 

He grunts with effort as he tries with all his might to rip apart the iron cuffs.

 

He tries and tries and……..

 

He rips them apart!

 

He was free.

 

He then looks at Sonic.

 

“I’m sorry for fighting you,” he said.

 

“That’s okay,” said Sonic. “Now let’s save the world.”

  


Using a Koopa Power boat, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Sonic, Tails, Cream, Amy and Knuckles travel to Liberty Island where Eggman has a secret based waiting.

 

Up in the sky, the Clown Copter was still after the Egg-o-matic.

 

The Koopalings had their wands.

 

“Fire!” cried Larry.

 

They fire beams at the Egg-o-matic, but when they hit it, they just exploded into thin air. Eggman had a shield around his Egg-o-matic.

 

“Fools!” he said. “My turn!”

 

Eggman pressed a button on the dashboard and a small rocket shot from the back of the Egg-o-matic and headed straight for the Clown Copter.

 

“ABANDON CLOWN COPTER!” cried Iggy and Lemmy as the Koopalings all jumped out.

 

The rocket hit the copter and it exploded. The Koopalings landed in the sea. They saw the power boat whizzing past.

 

“Marios! Hedgehog! Stop that guy!” cried Wendy.

 

“We will!” said the Marios.

 

“My dress is wet!” cried Wendy as she and her brothers swam back to the ship.

 

On Liberty Island, Eggman landed the Egg-o-matic on the torch and Eggman pressed a button on a remote control. The fire on the torch broke open to reveal a satellite dish. It pointed at the sky.

 

“I read Eggman’s brainwashing blueprint,” said Tails on the powerboat. “He is going to make his own personal satellite from space fire a beam which will hit this dish and will create a shockwave all over the planet, turning everyone into mindless slaves. We need something to destroy the satellite in space, but how?”

 

Knuckles thought for a moment and said “This might do.”

 

He pulled out what appeared to be a green shining rock.

 

“This is a chunk of the mighty super emerald that my tribe has on our island,” he said. “Perhaps you could use it to block the beam from space.”

 

“Knuckles, I could kiss you,” said Sonic.

 

“What’s stopping you,” asked Knuckles.

 

“I could fly up there, but I won’t be able to stay up for so long,” said Tails. “I’ll get tired.”

 

“Leave that to me,” said Mario as he pulled out two white wings from a backpack. He squeezed them with his hands and the wings appeared on his hat.

 

“Huh!” said the others.

 

“I’ll take the emerald, you’ll need an idiot to sacrifice himself,” said Sonic.

 

“Sonic, no!” begged Amy.

 

Sonic looked at her.

 

“Amy, someone has to do it,” said Sonic. “If we don’t make it, I just want you to know, that I love you guys.”

 

The emotional friends all hugged Mario and Sonic.

 

“Good luck, big brother,” said Luigi.

 

“Take care, little brother,” said Mario.

 

They shook hands and Sonic held the emerald. Mario grabbed Sonic and flew up into the sky.

 

“30 seconds till brainwashing,” said a computer voice. “30, 29, 28……..”

 

Mario and Sonic were in front of the dish and were ready. Sonic held up the emerald into the sky ready to block the beam.

 

“Idiots,” said Eggman as he pressed a button on the remote.

 

Egg-robos flew toward Mario and Sonic. About 50 of them.

 

“NOOOOOOOOOO!” Cried Mario and Sonic’s friends.

 

This was it. No chance of saving the world.

 

But then, the flying Yoshis heard their cry and spat fireballs at the Egg-robos, blowing them up.

 

There was hope.

 

In space, the satellite fired the beam down New York.

 

Mario and Sonic looked at the beam heading toward them.

 

Will this work?

 

If not, they’re Eggman’s slaves FOREVER!

 

The beam got closer and closer and……..

 

Sonic closed his eyes and held up the emerald.

 

Eggman grinned evilly.

 

But then he frowned.

 

“WHAT?” he barked,

 

Sonic’s emerald was blocking the beam.

 

IT WAS WORKING!

 

Then, there was a bright light

 

The beam bounced off the emerald and flew back into the sky.

 

It reached the satellite in space…….

 

And………….

  
  
  
  
  
  


KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!

  
  
  


THE WORLD WAS SAVED!

 

Back in New York, everyone cheered.

 

VICTORY!

 

SONIC AND MARIO HAVE WON!

 

Eggman was defeated!

 

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!” he cried.

 

All the Pokemon trainers on the ship cheered. So did the Koopa family.

 

Eggman’s robots were all destroyed.

 

Mario and Sonic’s friends were happy.

 

But there was a problem.

 

Mario and Sonic were lying unconscious in the sea!

 

Their friends picked them up and brought into the power boat.

 

“MARIO? MARIO?”

 

“SONIC! SONIC!”

 

Their friends looked at the bodies of Mario and Sonic in tears.

 

Where they gone for real?

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

The bodies of Mario and Sonic were brought to the hospital. Both unconscious bodies laid in a bed each. All of their friends stood at the end of their beds looking at them with woe.

 

“The blast from the emerald is what caused this,” said Knuckles. “I’m really sorry.”

 

“Well, at least they saved the world,” said Daisy.

 

“You did good, son,” wept Papa Mario.

 

Mama Mario went over and stroked her son’s face with her hand.

 

Her lip quivered and tears rolled out of her eyes.

 

“I do have an idea,” said one of the Toads.

 

He opened his backpack and pulled out two green mushrooms.

 

“I wonder if these will work,” he said.

 

“We can try,” said Luigi.

  
  
  
  


They told told doctor what the mushrooms could do. The doctor decided to liquify the mushrooms and inject them into Mario and Sonic.

 

So the mushrooms got liquefied and the doctor injected them into Mario and Sonic’s arms.

 

Everyone stood there and looked at them.

 

“All we can do now is wait and hope,” said the doctor.

  
  
  
  


Mario and Sonic’s friends went back to Mario’s house, but Luigi and Tails decided to stay behind and watch them.

 

The Pokemon trainers all went into a hotel that night. Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu worried about Mario and Sonic.

  
  
  
  


The next morning, Luigi and Tails woke up in their chairs. They looked at Mario and Sonic.

 

They were still out for the count.

 

Luigi and Tails sighed.

 

The mushrooms didn’t work.

 

“Goodbye, brother,” said Luigi as he began to cry.

 

Then Tails hugged Luigi and they both began to bawl.

 

Their loved ones were gone forever.

 

“Lu……...Luigi……….?”

 

Luigi looked at Mario’s bed.

 

He was alive!

 

Luigi ran over to Mario.

 

“Hey, Mario!”

 

“What the………?” asked a waking Sonic.

 

“SONIC!” cried Tails who ran over to him with joy.

 

“That was dangerous,” said Sonic.

 

Luigi got out his Smartphone and called Daisy.

 

“Mario and Sonic are awake!”

  
  
  
  
  


Later, all of Mario and Sonic’s friends and the Pokemon trainers all came to see them.

 

But they weren’t the only visitor.

 

A very special V.I.P. came in.

 

“It’s the Mayor of New York!”

 

The Mayor came in and looked at Mario and Sonic with pride.

 

“Mario Mario and young hedgehog,” he began. “This whole city thanks you for saving us from being brainwashed into Dr Eggman’s puppets. And when you recover, we will award you and all your friend medals! Including the ‘Pokey-mon’ trainers.”

 

Everyone all cheered.

 

Mama and Papa Mario hugged their sons.

 

Ash called his mum on Skype with his Smartphone and told her and Professor Oak the good news.

 

His mother looked at her phone emotionally.

 

“Well done, my son!” she said.

  
  
  


But back in the hospital…….

 

“HEY, MARIO!” barked an evil voice.

 

Everyone got scared.

 

The voice was coming out from the window.

 

Peach opened the curtains and everyone saw the Koopa’s pirate ship flying outside.

 

The Koopa family, Mouser, Wart and Tri-Clyde, Goombas, Koopa Troopers and Shy Guys were on deck staring at them. Bowser had a megaphone

 

“Oh no,” said Daisy.

 

“MARIO, HEDGEHOG………………. I JUST WANT TO SAY SOMETHING! THANKS!”

 

Everyone was puzzled.

 

Did Bowser compliment his arch enemy?

 

“I KNOW I SHOULDN’T THANK YA, COS I HATE YA AN’ ALL!” continued Bowser. “BUT YOU SAVED MY FAMILY FROM BEING BRAINWASHED BY EGGFACE! FOR THAT, I’M GRATEFUL! WE’RE GONNA LEAVE YOU ALONE AND BECAUSE WE HAVE EGGFACE’S DIMENSION CONTROL THING, WE’RE GONNA TRAVEL TO ALL DIFFERENT DIMENSIONS FOR A VACATION!”

 

Martha pressed a button on the remote and a massive porthole appeared in front of the ship.

 

“Smell ya later, losers!” jeered the Koopalings as the ship fly into the porthole and vanished.

 

“Huh! Whaddya know?” said Peach.

 

“Didn’t let me say ‘You’re welcome’,” said Mario.

  
  
  
  


A couple of days later, the Mayor gave Mario, Sonic, all their friends and the Pokemon trainers medals in front of City Hall. The massive crowd cheered.

 

Mario and Peach looked at each other. Mario took off his hat and put it on Peach’s head. Then Peach took off her tiara and put it on Mario’s head. They both laughed.

 

“Looks good on ya,” said Peach.

 

“You ready to go home,” asked Mario.

 

“No, we’re still on vacation,” said Peach. “Still more sights to see, now that Eggman is defeated. How about Madison Square Garden or Broadway?”

 

“Okay,” said Mario.

 

Luigi looked at Sonic and his friends.

 

“You kids wanna go home now?” he asked them.

 

“Maybe later,” said Sonic.

 

“We wanna do some sight seeing,” said Cream.

 

Tails looked at Knuckles.

 

“Do you feel better now?” he asked him.

 

“I think I’ve redeemed myself,” answered Knuckles looking at the chunk of emerald.

 

Amy looked at the Pokemon trainers.

 

“You guys ready to go home?”

 

“Naw, we wanna see the sights,” said Misty.

 

“When we’re ready, Professor Oak will send us home,” said Ash.

 

“One question I wanna ask you, Brock,” said Mario. “Why do you always have your eyes closed?”

 

“Er, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” said Brock. “Now does this city have a lot of pretty girls in it?”

 

“You’re quite the stud, ain’t ya?” asked Mario.

 

“You have no idea,” laughed Misty.

 

Daisy kissed Luigi, Peach kissed Mario and Sonic and Amy looked at each other…….. But they just held hands.

 

The Toads and Yoshis went back to the Mushroom Kingdom via the pipe in the Marios' basement.

 

And our heroes all spent the next week in New York catching the sights.

  
  
  
  


As for Eggman, Wario and Waluigi?

 

They were thrown in prison.

 

Wario cried.

 

“No! All that gold and jewels! It’s not fair!”

 

“Hey, morons! You have visitors!” barked the guard.

 

A man, a woman and their pet walked in.

 

“Dr Eggman, we were impressed by your work,” said the woman.

 

“An outstanding achievement,” said the man. “We’d like to work with you.”

 

“Who are you?” asked Eggman.

 

“Well, when we introduce ourselves, we say a little motto,” said the woman. “Prepare for trouble.”

 

“Make it double,” said the man.

 

“To protect the world from devastation,” said the woman.

 

“To unite all peoples within our nation,” said the man.

 

“To denounce the evils of truth and love,” said the woman.

 

“To extend our reach to the stars above,” said the man.

 

“Jessie!”

 

“James!”

 

“Team Rocket, travelling at the speed of light!” cried Jessie.

 

“Surrender now, or prepare to fight,” said James.

 

“Do you always begin conversations this way?” asked Eggman.

 

“So, how's about it, doc,” asked Meowth putting out his paw.

 

“I egg-cept,” said Eggman shaking the cat’s paw.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


THE END

  
  



End file.
